Return of Kefka!
by Tifa3
Summary: Final fantasy 6 what happen afterwards
1. Default Chapter

It was pitch black; you couldn't see as much as your hand it was that dark.  
  
Locke searched his pocket till he found a lighter he found earlier that day. He lit up the lighter, which only gave out a little light, but for him it will do for now.  
  
"Terra?" He called out.no answer. He wondered how far Terra had gone into this cave.  
  
"Hey there! Locke heard with that he turned round to see that Edgar was standing behind him.  
  
"Edgar! Don't do that!" Locke moaned "What are you trying to do? Kill me by shock?"  
  
Edgar smiled "No I was going to help you find Terra"  
  
Locke looked puzzled "Why?"  
  
"Thought you need help that's all" Edgar said innocently.  
  
Locke stared at Edgar with misbelieve "You? What are you after?"  
  
"Hey I don't want anything!" Edgar replied  
  
"Yea right!" Locke turned away from Edgar.  
  
"Well if that's how you feel." Edgar walked past Locke and went deeper into the cave "I'll find Terra myself! You go and look after Celes "  
  
"What's that suppose to mean.Edgar?" Locke yelled at Edgar who was out of hearing distance now. Locke sat on the hard rocky ground. Just his luck! Of course Edgar wanted to find Terra it was part of his flirting plan.save the girl, the girl is grateful, girl kisses you and sees you as a great hero and looks up to with love struck eyes.  
  
"Edgar!" Locke cried out and kicked a stone out of anger. What did Edgar meant by take care of Celes? Edgar keeps drooling every single woman that crossed their paths.though in all fairness Edgar always seem to be more interested in Terra and ignored Celes.did Edgar think that Locke and Celes were an item?  
  
"Oh Edgar!" Locke shouted out again though Edgar was far away by then. Locke started thinking. He only saw Celes as a friend.nothing more. The only woman he truly loved was gone now and nothing could bring her back again. Locke thought he had got over it by now but he hasn't it just felt like someone has ripped half his heart away. He didn't feel for anyone now and he planned to stay single forever.  
  
"Terra." Locke whispered and shook his head.no she was just a good friend like Celes and he had to go and find her now!  
  
Mean while somewhere deep inside the cave.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Terra was sat in the middle of a chalk drawn circle. Candles surrounded the circle and their fire flames were glowing a strange colour of purple.  
  
Terra started chanted "Come to me.the lost soul of."  
  
".Edgar?" Edgar interrupted Terra  
  
"Edgar?" Terra looked at Edgar in a daze.  
  
"I've came to you alright but I wasn't really lost" Edgar joked and sat near Terra "Anyway may I ask what your doing with all these candles? You didn't forget to pay the electricity bill did you?" Edgar cheekily winked at Terra who smiled back.  
  
"I was doing some summoning magic" Terra replied  
  
"Summoning what?" Edgar asked "Summoning the most gorgeous king in this world to come down this cave and sit with you?"  
  
"Very funny" Terra said.  
  
"Can't blame me for trying" Edgar laughed again "Anyway what are you summoning?"  
  
"The dead." was Edgar's answer "I'm trying to bring life back to Locke's girlfriend Rachael"  
  
"Oh Locke of course." Edgar said and the wondered if Terra was really a witch after all.  
  
".And Cid" Terra then closed her eyes. "I want Celes to be happy again. I don't want her to feel like she's on her own any more.  
  
Edgar didn't really know what to say but if Rachael was back that would mean he could have Terra all for himself.  
  
"I'll help you" Edgar placed his hand onto Terra's shoulder. "But didn't you lose your Esper powers?"  
  
Terra flicked her eyes opened and looked deep into Edgar's deep blue eyes she didn't really take any notice before but Edgar was actually very attractive.if only he stopped flirting with girls then she'll know where she stand. Terra didn't know if Edgar was more interested in Celes but why wouldn't he?  
  
After all men all ways seem to be more interested in blond girls so why should Edgar be interested in green hair girls with freaky powers?  
  
Terra smiled at Edgar "Ok then. You can sit next to me and help me with this spell"  
  
"Ok then anything to help a pretty girl" Edgar winked at Terra.  
  
Edgar sat right in front of Terra inside the circle. "Oh yea score! At least I can get to se her amazing glowing blue eyes as well!" Edgar thought to himself.  
  
"Right we have to hold hands, close our eyes and just chant the words I'm saying" Terra told Edgar.  
  
Edgar took hold of Terra's hands he was delighted that Terra and him seem to be getting along just fine. maybe one day he'll get to put a ring on her finger as well.  
  
"The souls of Rachael and Cid." Terra began  
  
"Come back from the light." Edgar, said. He wondered how he seems to know the words of this spell even though he'd never done anything like this before.  
  
"With my returned power of the reborn Espers I call out to you" Terra started to shiver a little.  
  
"Return to us into your old vessel which held your sprit" Edgar guessed that that meant returning back into their old body but what did Terra meant that the Espers had reborn and her powers had returned? 


	2. Part two

"Hmm?" Locke looked round the cave when he thought he heard a rumble, "Maybe it was my imagination?" he thought.  
  
He stood still for a while waiting to hear a rumble again but when he heard nothing he guessed it was only his imagination.  
  
"If only she was here." Locke whispered to himself and looked sadly towards yet another tunnel leading to maybe Terra or Edgar.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Terra?" Edgar asked concerned about how Terra was slightly floating in the air now, "Terra are you okay?"  
  
Terra seemed to be in a deep trance with her eyes shut tightly, chanting some magic words and floating in mid air, it was as if she was in a different world and had no knowledge of this world.  
  
"S-z ka-mo-de-t" Terra muttered, Edgar couldn't understand what she was saying.  
  
Suddenly Terra's eyes snapped wide open and luckily Edgar manage to catch her as she had fell down from her mid air flight.  
  
"Terra? Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" Edgar asked with concern but he was relived that nothing worse had happened to her for he could never forgive himself if something happened to her.  
  
Terra, who was still in Edgar's arms smiled at him, "Yes thank you Edgar. I think the spell worked."  
  
Edgar smiled back at Terra, "Terra I just want to tell you that," Edgar paused for a little while, "Um look at those lights!"  
  
Terra confused turned her head upwards and saw four bright green lights floating round each other in the air.  
  
"Wow! They're pretty like fireflies. What do you suppose they are Terra?" Edgar asked while watching the four lights separate from each other and flew out of the cave.  
  
Terra looked at Edgar again, "Four lost souls, they're searching for their old shells."  
  
"Really Terra? Then the spell worked! Wow!" Edgar smiled and put Terra down back onto the ground and hugged her.  
  
"Edgar, how many lights were there?" Terra asked,  
  
"Four, why what's wrong Terra?" Edgar suddenly had a bad feeling about all this.  
  
"No, it's just that I only summoned two souls." Terra looked down sadly.  
  
"Rachael and Cid right?" "So who are the other two souls?" Edgar wondered how long it would take those souls to find their last bodies and what changes it would make.  
  
"I think the two souls must have escaped with the other two souls but I hate to think whose souls they are." Terra then grabbed hold of Edgar's arm, "Oh Edgar do you think the spell went wrong? Was it my fault."  
  
Edgar hugged Terra again to try and ensure her it was okay, "Don't worry after all we've had a lot worse happening to us now."  
  
"Yea your right" Terra smiled a little and she felt a little better about it now Edgar was by her side.  
  
Edgar put his hand on Terra's shoulder, "You know Terra, you're the most amazing woman I ever met and I always wanted to tell you."  
  
"Hi people!" Locke shouted as he interrupted Edgar, "Terra there you are! I've been really worried about you running off like that and not telling anyone where you went!"  
  
Terra walked up to Locke, "I'm sorry Locke, but I'm alright Edgar was with me."  
  
Locke gave Edgar a 'you better not have done anything to her' stares, "Oh he did, did he?"  
  
Edgar walked up to the two and shrugged, "I was helping her with something that's all."  
  
Locke decided to change the subject before he felt like hitting the king of flirt, "You know Terra as I came up here I had four green glowing lights rushing past me, funny hey?"  
  
Terra said nothing and Edgar whispered "It'll be fine, don't worry about it" into Terra's ear which only made Locke stare at Edgar even more.  
  
"I say old chap less of the staring. I know I'm good looking but I believe women are more to your taste right?" Edgar said to Locke just to be cheeky and to show off in front of Terra of course.  
  
"Come on Terra lets all go out of this cave now." Locke said as he gently patted Terra on her back, "oh and Terra one more thing."  
  
Terra looked up at Locke, "Yes?"  
  
"Don't let a lecherous, young king, who shall remain nameless near you!"  
  
"LOCKE!!!" Edgar growled and started chasing Locke around Terra who was giggling at them. 


End file.
